Tournaments
About Tournaments Tournaments are events in which players can earnLimited Editionlimited edition dinosaurs through a limited edition card pack. The duration is often between one week to a month. Players must battle each other for trophies; The more trophies the player has, the higher their league. A higher league rewards a more valuable card pack . # Dominator (Top 1%) Reward - Limited Edition card pack # Predator (Top 5%) Reward - Legendary card pack # Hunter (Top 10%) Reward - Super Rare card pack # Survivor (Top 25%) Reward - Rare card pack # Prey (Top 50%) Reward - Common card pack # Hatchling (Top 100%) Reward - Mystery card pack The higher the league, the stronger the dinosaurs you must defeat to advance. (Please note that unlike PvP, it will not match you to similar strength in stats. Be prepared to face strong opponents if in a higher league. Some of them may be to strong to fight against.) Tips In order to get a higher league, it is advised to grind a lot in the first three days. If not, it would be much harder to keep up with the other players. The competition is lower, so then you can gain a higher ranking in a single battle. # In the Hatchling League, use regular Common creatures # In the Prey League, use stronger Common creatures # In the Survivor League, use Rare creatures # In the Hunter League, use stronger Super Rare Creatures # In the Predator League, use moderately strong Legendary creatures 6.In the Dominator League, use your strongest creatures If you end up in the dominator league, you will unlock the dinosaur you fought for it. (All of the limited edition unlocked in the market will cost 7,000 DNA.) List of Tournaments in Chronological Order 1. Mosasaurus (September 30, 2015) 2. Antarctopelta (November 9, 2015) 3. Megalosaurus (November 27, 2015) 4. Troodon (January 4, 2016) 5. Ceratosaurus (January 22, 2016) 6. Deinocheirus (February 18, 2016) 7. Gorgosaurus (March 18, 2016) 8. Archelon (April 15, 2016) 9. Secodontosaurus (May 13, 2016) 10. Mosasaurus (June 9, 2016) 11. Edestus (September 9, 2016) 12. Darwinopterus (November 3, 2016) 13. Bananogmius (November 25, 2016) 14. Woolly Mammoth (December 15, 2016) 15. Metriacanthosaurus (January 30, 2017) 16. Umoonasaurus (March 10, 2017) 17. Yutyrannus (March 17, 2017) 18. Erlikosaurus (March 25, 2017) 19. Zalmoxes (April 25, 2017) 20. ''Edestus'' (May 22, 2017) 21. ''Indominus Rex'' (June 7, 2017) 22. Mosasaurus (June 29, 2017) 23. Segnosaurus (August 2017) 24. Kentrosaurus (August 2017) 25. ''Woolly Mammoth'' (August 31, 2017) 26. Metriacanthosaurus (September 8, 2017) 27. Archelon (September 15, 2017) 28. Einiosaurus (September 22, 2017) 29. Titanoboa (November 24, 2017) 30. ''Bananogmius'' (Early December, 2017) 31. ''Gastornis'' (December 23, 2017) 32. ''Amargasaurus'' (January 20, 2018) 33. ''Darwinopterus'' (February 9, 2018) 34. ''Acanthostega'' (March 2, 2018) 35. ''Pachyrhinosaurus'' (March 9, 2018) 36. ''Indominus Rex'' (June 29, 2018 - July 5, 2018) Album of Tournaments Mosasurus Card.png|Prize of Mosasaurus tournament|link=http://jurassic-world-the-moblie-game.wikia.com/wiki/Mosasaurus IMG 7808.PNG|A reward from the end of a tournament|link=Legendary Card Packs IMG_5373.PNG|Reward of a tournament|link=Card Packs IMG_4938.PNG|Rewards of the Mosasaur Tournament|link=Card Packs IMG_5050.PNG|Gaining Trophies in the torumament Megalosauruscard.png|Prize of the Megalosaurus tournament|link=Megalosaurus Antarctopeltacard.png|Prize of the Antarctopelta tournament|link=Antarctopelta Titanoboa in the Market.jpg|Prize of the Titanoboa tournament|link=http://jurassic-world-the-moblie-game.wikia.com/wiki/Titanoboa IMG 0553.PNG IMG 0776.PNG IMG 1464.PNG|Troodon Pack|link=Troodon IMG 1271.PNG Eryops.jpg|Tournament dinosaur Eryops! Category:Battles Category:Events